you're on my mind
by flyong
Summary: what will happen when an artist and a model meets and can't stop thinking about each other? KradXNiwa..    not good at summary


Hey everyone

this is my first D N Angel fanfic and i really hope that you will like it.

i know there are many spelling mistakes and so on, so please dont comment on it. Because i really hate it since i already know it!

i dont own anything from DNangel, though i really wish i did.=P like all you others but i dont.

for your information i already made up to chapter four so please give it a try and send me alot of review cause it will give my confince a boots XD and believe me i need it to write.

so please enjoy.^^

Chapter 1

It was just like a normal morning. The bird woke me up from a peaceful quiet sleep. Drying the rest of the sleep away I slowly sat up and looked around my room. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to smile or sight at the mess I had made the night before, yet when I looked at the result from the mess I knew I didn't regret it.

The painting stood in the middle of the room, held high by the tripod. I could see that the paint was still wet, as it shone as the sun blessed it with its light. I felt the person I had painted was a blessed goddess who only existed in fairytales told by a mother or a father to their child. He was simply too perfect to exist in the real world.

A small smile graced my lips as I climbed down from the top of my bed, carefully not to step on anything when reaching the ground. Jumping from spot to spot I finally reached by closet and quickly dressed as I wanted to get the day started since it was already in the middle of the afternoon. I tugged on a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans before making my way to the kitchen, through the small living room which was connected to the kitchen.

As I was making my breakfast, a thought passed my mind and i knew i had forgotten something. Only problem being, I couldn't remember what. Well if i can't remember, it's properly not something important. I said to myself, while continuing making breakfast.

My breakfast was only two pieces of toast with a little piece of butter on it, and then a little glass of milk. Many would properly ague against my choice of breakfast as it was the most important meal of the day, but i wasn't that big of an eater in the morning, neither was I a morning person.

The next few hours went by quietly with me watching TV and reading a book i had recently brought at the marked. The book really caught my interest as it was about a boy who at his 14 birthday got another self, and then where forced to steal things. Later in the story another boy appeared who also had received another personality. The two boys were enemy through they only wanted to be friends, but their other self, kept them from each other. The story turned sadder as i read on. I could feel how the two boys started to love each other, but could not be together. In the end a tear slipped my eyes when I learned how the past about the two hidden personalities. How they had ones been one but been separated because of the humans race urge for power.

Slowly i lay down the book and leaned into the chair. I started to think about the person in my painting, and slowly I started to make up his personality. He would be gentle, caring protective, funny, and most of all he would love me like no one had ever done before. While I was dreaming I never heard the knock on my door, neither that a blue haired someone entered my apartment.

"If you didn't have time to come to my performance, you could at least have called!" The voice broke me out of my trance and made me jump in the chair as it was unexpected. "What?" I asked as my eyes widened, since i hadn't caught anything he had said.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" i couldn't help but give him an apologizing smile, as i waited for him to tell me. "My best friend was supposed to come see me preform, but you know what? He stood me up and when i go to his home, to see if something happened to him. I find him in his chair grinning from ear to ear, like nothing is wrong." as he ranted on, I could hear how angry and disappointed he was in me. And when he finally stopped explaining I had already remembered, that I had been the one who had wanted to go in the first place, and then i had never turned up. I was a terrible friend, wasn't i? Suddenly i noticed how quiet the room had turned and i looked up to find him looking at me, waiting for me to say something. But all i could say was how sorry I was and give him a guilty look, hoping that would make him forgive me like always.

He looked shortly at me before turning away while sighting, which could only mean one thing. "It's fine, but next time you better call me! Or i won't forgive you!" I couldn't help but give a big smile before standing up and jumping my friends. "Thanks Satoshi, you're the best"

"It's good that nothing happened to you, but could you please let go" I could feel how he tensed at my hug. Knowing him well enough I knew how he felt about close body contact even though it was with close on. Slowly i let go and took a few steps back, giving him his space back. "So what held you occupied enough that you would forget about your promise?" he asked as we both took a seat in a chair by the dinner table. At the question and the mention of what i had been doing last night, i couldn't help but smile dreamingly. "Ah nothing unusual, just ended up staying up to late and slept over me." i said dreamingly as i once again thought about how nice it would be if he was real.

"If that's how you react when thinking of it, then it has to be something! And you better tell me the truth because you stood me up because of THAT!" He smirked at me and i could see the sparks in his eyes, saying that I was doing something different than normal. "You're wrong. All i did last night was making painting." at the last word, i couldn't help but smile once again as the picture of him showed up in my mind. "Hm. It must be special by the look on your face." at his words I blushed unable to hide it. He was right it wasn't just a painting, but then again it was. Since the person in it didn't exist, as for as i knew. I could hear the hidden meaning in his word and the smirk on his face said the same. "Show it to me." the words were simple, but i didn't know what to answer. Something inside of me wanted to show my masterpiece to him, another half wanted to keep it hidden from everyone so only i could know of the beauty it held. After a little while thinking it over i hesitantly nodded before standing, followed by Satoshi.

My bedroom door creaked open and we both stepped into the mess. It didn't seem like Satoshi noticed as he stared at the painting there was standing in the middle of the room. He looked shocked at what he saw, at first i only thought that it must be and effect from it. But when his mouth started to open and close, i knew that something was wrong. It wasn't normal for him to do something like that, even if the painting was breathtaking. "Satoshi?" i asked, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Calling once again while poking seemed to do the work as his looked at me shockingly. "Where did you meet this man, Daisuke?" His question surprised me as i hadn't expected that. Well i knew he would ask something but just not that. He knew i only drew imaginary things, so why? "Meet him? Satoshi he is just a part of my imaginary world. You know i don't draw or paint living things" i couldn't help but give him an unsure smile as his face scared me a bit. "Or did you forget?" it seemed that my words brought the normal Satoshi back, the relaxed and cool Satoshi. "No. no i didn't forget, it's just that... nah it nothing just forget." as that said he pulled around and walked out of the room, leaving me behind.

When i got out of the room once again i had expected to find my friend in the living room, but apparently he had left just as i received a messages only second later.

Too Niwa Daisuke 

I'm sorry i couldn't stay longer but something came up but something came up. 

Hope i will see you at the show tomorrow, since you didn't come today. 

from Hiwatari Satoshi 

The message was short and went directly to the point, which was just like Satoshi. I smiled at the phone before laying it on the table and turned on the TV.

* * *

that's all for this time, stay turned on and remember to review XP next update will be in a week till too cause im getting a friend to beta-read it, and i dont know when she had the time for it..

bye bye ^^


End file.
